A Chance Encounter
by BarbiesEmoTwin
Summary: A run in with an old friend has Buffy finding herself in Mystic Falls, but when the line between right and wrong blur, does Buffy find herself on the side of good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Testing out an idea that's been knocking around in my head for the past few days.  
Let me know what you think in a review :)

* * *

I watch the people who bustle through the bar, coming and going as they please, all with purposes and places they need to be. I just wandered from place to place now, and as time slowly passes, I begin to put myself back together. The fallout from Sunnydale had hit me hard and fast and I still hadn't fully recovered.  
Physically I was in the best shape of my life, but mentally, I was mess.  
Combine that with strong fruity drinks and it's an evening that dulls the pain of my own life.  
I never used to drink, and I don't now do it excessively, but I find that on some nights I need a little something to mellow me out a little. Keep the mental inner demons away.  
I haven't had to worry about actual physical demons for months now.

On my next glance around the room I notice there are two handsome men at the bar. They're not too far from my table so I don't know how I didn't see them come in.  
I'm just heading towards the bar to get another drink when my enhanced Slayer hearing singles out one particular snippet of conversation from the loud buzz of chatter coming from the two gentlemen. "- want Nicklaus?"  
Nicklaus.  
I'd only ever met one person with a name like that.  
His back was mostly to me, but I could make out his profile when he turned to talk to his companion. The closer I got to them the more my Slayer sense was tingling. I tensed only slightly when his companion noticed my approach, but he made no move against me. Their conversation had stopped by then and they were on guard. Before I could bottle it, I took the last few steps towards them, coming up behind his chair. He still hadn't turned.  
"Hello, Nic."  
At first he didn't move, but then he slowly stood and turned to face me.  
"Buffy Summers." His face shows no emotion and the greeting is cold, but I know him to have always been that way, so I don't take it to heart.  
"How long has it been, Niki?"  
"About ten years, you were sixteen." There's still no emtion in his voice.  
"Ten years? And you haven't even aged a day, fancy that," I whispered with a wink.

After everything that had happened in my life, I had completely forgotten about the summer that I'd met Nicklause Michelson. It was the summer I ran to LA after the battle with Angel. Looking at him now, I'm surprised he didn't just kill me on the spot. How I ever could have missed the power radiating off of him I don't know.  
The two mens power brushed against me strongly, it screamed for the Slayer in me to be on the highest alert. Nic still had the serial killer look in his eyes, but the other man seemed just curious.  
I was still so young then and had only scratched the surface of my Slayer abilities. I remember getting the feeling that Nic was a vampire, but we were out in the sun so I shooed the feeling away.  
I don't know how, be he knew what I was straight away. I think he was amused with me.  
We had ended up working together for two weeks. He said he was in town looking for a vampire and said that my certain 'skill set' would enable him to find them faster.

"Don't use that infuriating name, you know how I easily lose my temper," he said with a sickly smile. He was right of course but he didn't scare me anymore.  
"You don't intimidate me, Niki. I'm not that girl anymore, a lot's happened in ten years." My voice had turned sad. I knew I must have looked pretty sad too, I could tell from the way Klaus tilted his head just slightly, as if considering what might have happened in my life. I brighten up quickly though, no use turning this into a Buffy pity party. "Now don't be rude Klaus, I know you to have better manners than this, introduce me to your friend." I say as I nod towards his companion who's watched our conversation with curious eyes.  
"Ah yes, how rude of me. Elijah is my brother and fellow original vampire," he pauses quickly as his brother offers me his hand and gets out a quick, 'nice to me you', "and this dear brother is Buffy... the Vampire Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. It's a little longer and they'll probably all be this length from now on.  
I hope you enjoy, and if you have the time, a quick review would be amazing.

* * *

Elijah's hand tightens around mine for a split second before relaxing again.  
"Interesting introduction," says Elijah, "You must be the power I feel in the room."  
I suppose my power alerted itself to them just as theirs did to mine. I'd never heard of a vampire being able to feel my power though, I guess that was an advantage of being an Original.  
Giles had told me about them a few times. The first vampires to be made and not turned, but also a family. They each had their souls intake, and any vampires turned by them had their souls too. It was a whole new race of vampires that I had no experience with.

"Likewise," I replied casually.  
Could I take an Original? I didn't know, but I wasn't much for the thought of trying it out now. There were two of them, and I'd had a few drinks.  
I turn back to Klaus and sit myself down on the bar stool next too him. "Well...," I say, looking up at him expectantly. When he just stares, I speak again. "Are you going to buy me a drink or not?"  
"Here let me, Nicklaus does seem to have forgotten his manners."  
I smile kindly at Elijah as he signals the bartender over.  
"What ever the lady wants for the remainder of the evening." I order a rum and coke and turn back to the waiting pair of gentlemen.  
"If I may be so bold as to ask, Miss Summers, how is it you act so calmly around the two of us right now?" A fair question I suppose.  
"When you've lived and died, and then lived but died again, then lived once more, you tend to learn things aren't as black and white as you've been led to believe they are. Plus me and Niki go way back." I throw in a wink and the statement seems to throw them a little.

"Just because we were acquaintances once, won't keep me from tearing you apart in here," Klaus growls at me.  
"Chill out Nic, don't get your knickers in a twist. But I would like to see you try," I say, hoping I have a hard look in my eyes.  
There is a couple of seconds of tense silence. "The Original vampires with the Original Slayer, I bet the world never thought it would see us so casually together," I say. This remark makes both men look at me curiously.  
"You're not the original Slayer sweetheart, I dare say I've killed a few myself," Klause throws out casually.  
"Ah, so you don't know what I've done?" I say looking away.  
"I felt no such regard for you that I would keep tabs on you throughout your life, I thought you would have died some time ago if I'm honest."  
"And you were right, the frist time I died was actually a year before I met you Nik, then about three years after, I died again. Oh, I'm under no illusions that I'm the first Slayer, but if you don't know this story already then please excuse my not retelling it."

The silence was a little tense after that but Elijah happily picked up the conversation, he asked how Klaus and I met.  
"Funny story actually. I'd just sent my vampire bf to hell, so I was naturally inclined to take a small vacation of sorts. I just happened to bump into Nic, quite literally too."  
Klaus nods in affirmation as he sips his drink. "The moment she collided with me I knew what she was. Her power had called to a place deep within me, telling me to fear her, but I found no evidence of her even realising the power she held within her," he says, not even looking at me. "She shouted profanities at me like I was the one to blame. I was furious at first and she would have been dead in a second had I not found her amusing in her pathetic ramblings."

We sat at the bar for a little while after that. I found out the vampire Klaus had been looking for, Katherine, was still on the loose. They asked quite a few questions about what I'd done in my life as the Slayer but I always swerved around them and they took the hint eventually.  
When they asked me what I was doing now, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Just traveling I suppose." That was when Elijah had asked if I wanted to stay with them while I figured out my next move and where I wanted to go.  
I accepted seeing no harm really, if there was trouble I'm sure I could of distracted them long enough for me to run.  
The more time that passed at the bar the more I realised I didn't think I would have stood much of a chance of surviving a two on one attack from them, but they seemed genuinely friendly towards me. I guess they just didn't see the need to fear a 5'2 girl on her own.  
The car journey had been short and silent. The boys didn't seem to feel the need to fill the silence either.

The place we pulled up to looked more like a mini hotel than a house. I'm sure I could hear my jaw dragging along the concrete as I stepped out of the car and followed them through the front door.  
A blonde woman had just stepped off the bottom step as we entered. She took in the tree of us, her eyes lingering on me. She was very pretty.  
"The girl?" she said. She didn't sound overly rude, more curious.  
"Sister, this is our new house-guest. Do not try to eat her." That was Klaus.  
"You think me low enough to steal your food?" she said. I felt extremely awkward now.  
"She is not food, nor will she ever be, do you understand?" Klaus says sharply.  
The blonde's eyebrows rose with intrigue and she took a step closer to me. "Then who is she Nic? Have you finally found someone you want to play house with besides Caroline I wonder."  
"Rebekah, this is Buffy Summers, an old acquaintance of mine."

The shock and disbelief was evident in her face. She took a slow step away from me and her eyes went to both her brothers, going back and forward.  
"Nicklaus, do you have any idea the danger you put us in having her anywhere near us, and in our home!"  
"So you've heard of me then," I say lightheartedly. I see Elijah's lips turn up slightly from the corner of my eye. Rebekah turns to me then.  
"I've read about you, I've heard the things that you have done, stories are told about you. Every vampire in the world knows your name. I know what you are."  
"We're already aware she's the Slayer, Rebekah," Elijah says calmly, as if it's no big deal.  
I cut in, trying to salvage the situation. "They don't know, Rebekah."  
All eyes turn to me now, but I keep my gaze on the female Original, silently begging her not to mention it.  
"She's not just a Slayer anymore, Nic. She's the The Slayer. The last in the original line and the first in the new one."

Confusion flickers on both Elijah and Klaus's faces. "The new line?" Klaus asks.  
"You take her away from this house, away from all of us. She is death."  
Rebekah stalks towards me, a look of absolute malice about it, but also of unhidden fear. "I know what you are now, what they call you. Are they on their way now, to slaughter us all?"  
"What are you talking about, Rebekah?" Elijah's calm voice slides in. Klaus is just watching the exchange with an emotionless face.  
"She is the most powerful girl on the planet Elijah! But that isn't all..."  
"Don't say it Rebekah, please, I'm not here to hurt anyone," I state quietly.

Her voice had been getting louder and louder as she spoke, but now it calm and collected.  
"Buffy Summers.. Queen of the Slayer army."


End file.
